homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Korean Republic
The Greater Korean Republic is a unified superstate of North and South Korea formed in 2013 by Kim Jong-un. The nation follows a combination of Juche ideology and Korean nationalism and became the dominant nation in East Asia, and absorbing Japan, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore into its sphere of influence, slowy achieving global economic and military supremacy. At the beginning of 2025, the Greater Korean Republic declared war on the United States and occupied the western half of America. Overview On January 2nd, 2012, North Korean dictator Kim Jong-il died from a sudden fatal stroke and was succeeded by his son Kim Jong-un. Under Kim Jong-un's reign, North Korea initiated an openness policy with the international world and peacefully ended its armistice in the Korean Peninsula for over 70 years and seeking reunification with South Korea under a "one nation, two-system solution."Kim Jong-un receives Nobel Prize For some Western countries, however, the reunification was seen as a blatant takeover. Following the end of Korean hostility, the Koreas embraced a new wave of nationalism which also called for the withdrawal of all United States military forces in South Korea. Particularly the other reasons to the end of the American/South Korean military alliance was due to the Koreans' opinions for blaming the United States on being responsible for the global economic downturn.As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US By 2014, Korean unification broadened with the dismantling of the Demilitarized Zone and the release of prisoners from the North Korean labor camps supported by the Kim Jong-il regime. In 2015, Kim Jong-un was enormously elected as President of the unified Korea, calling itself the Greater Korean Republic. However, the Korean government was criticized by observers from the United States as being under a dictatorial regime undermined by Kim Jong-un's political party, the New Chosun Party.New Korea far from a democracy Within two years, the Greater Korean Republic rose as a dominant economic and military power in East Asia. Due to the U.S. having withdrawn its military presence from Asia as a result of its economic downfall, Asia was left defenseless against the onslaught of the Greater Korean Republic. In 2018, war was declared by the Greater Korean Republic on Japan, due to the systematic murder of tens of thousands of ethnic Koreans by the Japanese and the lack of action taken by the United Nations in response to this. This invasion promptly causes Japan to surrender after Korean military forces destroyed a nuclear reactor, expelling radiation across the Japanese coast. As the United States withdrew it's military overseas because of economic reasons back in the United States, the Greater Korean Republic, left uncontested, incorporated most of East Asia consisting of Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore, most of whom were annexed by the Greater Korean Republic. By late 2024, the Greater Korean Republic set its sights on the financially and militarily weakened United States. On January 15th, 2025, the Korean People's Army began its invasion on the United States after the Greater Korean Republic, using its government satellite, detonates an EMP strike over North America which wipes out the United States' power grid, thus allowing Korean forces to easily overrun Hawaii and then San Francisco, and soon after occupying the western half of the country. By 2026, the Greater Korean Republic had gained total control of all 24 American states west of the Mississippi River under the established so-called New Korean Federation of Occupied America or "New America", after irradiating the entire Mississippi River during Operation Water Snake as fortification for their control of the western side. By 2027, despite controlling the majority of the former United States, the Greater Korean Republic is met with stubborn opposition from the American Resistance as well as the rest of the U.S. military. ''Homefront'' Storyline In 2027, American military forces were isolated and scattered across the United States which is was split in half since the Greater Korean Republic irradiated the Mississippi River where the East side was still under the United States' control. The Greater Korean Republic has secured most of the States where American citizens are taken prisoners under the occupation. In Montrose, Colorado, the American Resistance had led an uprising in the state and started what is known to be the "Second American Revolution." The remaining scattered American forces built up together for a major counter-offensive on the West Coast by trying to retake San Francisco. In late 2027, the Korean People's Army battled the U.S. military on the Golden Gate Bridge. However, the Americans managed to break through their lines and capture KPA Anti-Aircraft guns which enabled American fighter aircraft to inflict massive casualties on KPA ground forces as well, which gave the Americans the advantage to retaking the city. The Koreans' elite division known as the 718 Division was disbanded in disgrace after American forces liberated San Francisco and killed or captured every Korean soldier in the city. The American victory proved be the turning point because San Francisco had been a critical supply depot which had been vital to the Greater Korean Republic forces and convincing the European Union to plan military support for the United States. Economy The Greater Korean Republic has the largest economy in the world. Before the unification, North Korea's economy was extremely meager and stagnant while the South's economy flourished due to technology and investments from the United States. Because of the unification, North Korea gained access to the South's great economic resources and the South gained access to the North's mineral resources. With the inclusion of Japan and most of Southeast Asia, the Greater Korean Republic's economy expanded exponentially. Modern companies of Korea grew immensely. Samsung built most of the world's computers; most likely absorbing Japanese corporations like Sony and outdoing American and European companies like Apple, Microsoft, and Intel. Hyundai became the world's largest car manufacturer and became some of the few new cars on the road in the U.S. Korean oil companies, likely with the help of Malaysia's Petronus, managed to ride through the energy crisis by finding new petroleum deposits in the South China Sea and new ways to extract oil. Several companies of the Greater Korean Republic assisted in the occupation of the U.S. Ready Electronics imported the C4 used to attack American cities' transportation systems. Hyundai likely converted their car manufacturing plants for military vehicle production. The Greater Korean Republic's oil companies imported equipment to drill for shale oil in the Rocky Mountains. Transport companies like airlines and other shipping conglomerates ferried troops and supplies over to the U.S. mainland. During the economic crisis, it is likely that the Greater Korean Republic's economy surpassed that of South Africa, Brazil, India, China, Canada, the European Union, Russia, and even that of the United States. The occupation has likely put a strain on the economy. The importation of resources from the New Korean Federation of Occupied America helped supplement the shift to a wartime economy. It is unknown what the gross domestic product of the Greater Korean Republic is. Trivia *In an American newspaper article published in 2021 on the official Timeline, it is mentioned that after Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines, Thailand, Cambodia, and Vietnam are annexed by the Greater Korean Republic, the governments of Laos and Bangladesh mobilized their militaries in anticipation of Korean forces possibly pushing further north; according to the trailer, Laos seems to have been conquered while Bangladesh remains free, perhaps due to India's protection. Myanmar and Singapore were not mentioned at all in this context of Homefront, but also seem to have been absorbed. Furthermore, this article is somewhat paradoxical in that it implies all six nations were quickly and forcibly absorbed, while several articles found in-game seem to indicate that many of the nations, such as Malaysia, joined the political union willingly and gradually, and for the purpose of enhancing trade and economic cooperation with an ascendant Korea. The Greater Korean Republic also seems to control Papua New Guinea. * Crytek, set to produce Homefront 2, created the video game series Crysis which features North Korea playing the role of an antagonistic world power in the first game in 2007. Kim Jong-chul, Kim Jong-un's older brother, is depicted as the country's leader. Like his younger brother, he was able to transform North Korea into a successful, wealthy, powerful country by the 2020's. It is not stated if the two Koreas were reunited, but the North was able to deploy significant forces around the Pacific and invade an island nation. They were able to challenge the United States Armed Forces counterattack, but were soon overwhelmed by a still strong United States. * It is possible that the Greater Korean Republic is fascist and at least partially capitalist instead of communist given how Hyundai and other private companies still exist. Despite the Greater Korean Republic's claims of adhering to Juche ideology, the nation's trade and interaction with the world counteracts this isolationist philosophy. * Considering that majority Muslim nations such as Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines (especially Mindanao) and Brunei joined the Greater Korean Republic, it can be implied that there are some degrees of religious freedom. Sources Category:Homefront enemies Category:Countries Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Locations